


Sized Up

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rika's obsession with size leads to adolescent awkwardness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sized Up

**Author's Note:**

> References to Kai. Takes place some years after.

As Satoko bounced around the pool area, Rika couldn't help but stare. She looked extremely cute in her new two piece, given kindly as a gift by Shion. It looked so good, that Rika became suspicious, running through a list of mostly perverted reasons why Shion would have gotten her such a thing. Satoko was a attractive, developing young girl now, and Shion was several years her senior, so it seemed kind of inappropriate as a gift, Rika thought.

"Are you going to sit around there all day? Didn't we come here to have some fun?"

Rika looked away from Satoko, and now towards Hanyuu. Since Hanyuu was standing, and Rika sitting, Rika now had a nice view of her also well developing body, specifically her now large breasts. "Hanyuu..." Rika began dejectedly.

"Yes?" Hanyuu asked, slightly nervous because of all the negative energy that Rika was exerting.

"Some things run in families, isn't that right?"

"I think so, yes."

"And aren't we related?"

"Yes. But like I've said before, it's very, very distantly. Why, it's almost like we're not related at all," Hanyuu said cheerfully, hoping that would cheer up whatever Rika was brooding over.

"Hanyuu..." Rika began.

"Yes?"

"Get away," Rika ordered.

"Right!" Hanyuu quickly ran away, back toward the group.

It was embarrassing, Rika thought. She hadn't been embarrassed to have a childish body as a child, but now she should at least have something. It would be awkward to even go out among her friends, all in bathing suits, all having adult or nearing adult sized chests, when she had pretty much nothing.

Seeing Satoko look her way, Rika almost felt a need to hide herself, and reached for the towel. While she began to put it around herself, it slipped and fell on the floor. Rika quickly reached to get it, but when she sat back up, she noticed Satoko right by her, now grinning. "Is there anything wrong?" Satoko asked.

"No... Not really," Rika replied hesitantly.

"Good, I'm glad you aren't sick on our outing or something else unfortunate," Satoko said happily. "Now, come with me. I have some great ideas for traps when Kei-chan and Shii-chan arrive." Satoko took a hold of Rika's hand.

"Well, I really can't," Rika said, blushing as she looked away from Satoko.

"Why not? There really is something wrong, isn't there?"

"No," Rika insisted, still not making eye contact.

"You're not being yourself today. You snapped at Hanyuu and now you won't even play. Tell me right now what's wrong with you, Rika," Satoko said crossly.

"It's just..."

"Well? I won't leave until you tell me."

Rika stared at Rika, noticing that one of her bathing suit straps was slipping down. "Your chest," she said, thinking she was certainly saying "your bathing suit."

"What?"

"Well," Rika pointed.

"My chest?" Satoko repeated.

"Ah-" Rika realized her previous mistake. "It's big," she said.

Satoko smiled widely. "Of course it is! Do you think I look nice?"

"Yeah," Rika said softly. "I really do like looking at Satoko's nice body."

"Oh, Rika," Satoko said with a laugh. "Then what are you depressed about?"

"I'm fine," Rika said. "I was wondering something, though."

"What's that?"

"Do you prefer Shion's chest?"

"Um... Shion and Mion are very pretty, but don't you think all that would get in the way? I prefer my own."

"Oh..." Rika said. "I really meant, do you prefer it to mine..." she said softly.

"Eh?" Satoko looked confused. "Why would you ask a question like that?"

"Well, her chest is bigger."

"Is that what you're sitting here thinking of, Rika? Ridiculous. You're very cute, so you don't need to think about that kind of thing at all."

"But, I just wish I looked more adult."

"Why do you worry about that? Both you and I are more adult that the actual adults, aren't we?" Satoko asked, motioning toward the loudly giggling Mion and Rena. "Not that we have to tell them of course, that's just between you and me," Satoko said, putting an arm around Rika. "You're fine how you are. I've never really thought about _that_ feature of you, just how beautiful you look all together."

Rika blushed. That wasn't what it was about... Or was it. She wasn't entirely sure, but maybe seeing the younger Satoko cuddle up to well-endowed women like Mion and Shion might have inspired her original desire to be that way herself. It probably had a little to do with it.

In any case, Satoko had a point here. "Thanks..." Rika replied back to Satoko, her eyes going from the floor up to Satoko's own before she smiled, Satoko returning the gesture.

"And now, you must come swimming with me," Satoko said, taking Rika by the arm. Rika allowed the towel to fall to the ground as she went with Satoko into the water.


End file.
